This invention relates generally to latching devices, and more particularly to latching devices which employ multiple-dial combination locks and which are well adapted for use on luggage cases and the like.
A latching device of the type which employs a latch pivotally connected to a base plate, upon which is positioned an upstanding stud adapted to be covered by the latch, is particularly well adapted as a latching device for articles such as luggage which utilize a closure having an apertured member. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,945 to Feinberg, issued Aug. 10, 1971, and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, discloses such a latching device for latching together the apertured sliders of a slide fastener used as a closure for a luggage case. As disclosed therein, a hook attached to the underside of the latch is received in a slot in an extended portion of a base plate and engaged by a slideably disposed plug within the base plate to hold the latch in latched position. The plug is spring biased toward engagement with the hook and is attached to a manually operated actuator. To open the latch, the actuator must be held depressed against the bias of the spring to disengage the plug from the hook while the latch is simultaneously lifted. A multiple-dial combination locking mechanism within the device prevents movement of the plug to unlatched position when the lock is "off combination".
U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,743 to Pelavin et al, issued May 16, 1967, discloses another pivoted latch latching device which employs a key-released locking mechanism to hold a pivoting latch in latched position. A key is required to unlock the locking mechanism to permit the device to be unlatched.
While latching devices such as these work satisfactorily, they are difficult or impossible to open with one hand, which is inconvenient. Moreover, mechanisms which require the manipulation of a key or an actuator to unlatch the device tend to complicate the latching device and increase its size. In addition, when used as a latching device for a double-slider zipper, the latches may not completely cover the sliders, subjecting the sliders to damage, and may leave an undesirable gap in the zipper when it is closed.